Lover and Enemy
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Bishonen Ai. InuYasha, Miroku WAFFy fic. Miroku's parents was killed by a demon, and since that day, he swore to kill all the demons on earth. What happen when he falls in love with a demon? Will he choose love or vegeance?
1. Lover and Enemy

Hi!  How is everyone?   I just saw Matrix Revolution.  Everyone says it suck and the critic sank the movie, but I still think it's a great movie.  My next movie to watch will be LOTR.  I hope I'll see you guys in the theater.

Thanks for reading my story.  Please give me a review.  Oh, and if you're a writer, please make a note of that.  I wish to review your work back.  Thanks again!

Lover and Enemy  
by F4girl

In a small wooden hut outside the village lives a boy names Miroku.  Miroku wakes up every morning before the sun rises and runs to the top of the mountains to practice martial art.  He has very high standard for himself and never goes easy on his training.

"It's time to learn to write and chant spell."  The master tells Miroku.

Miroku runs up to his master and says, "yes, my master."  Miroku memorizes how to write and chant all the spells perfectly.

The master nods with approval and praises, "you did a good job, young one."

"I will practice writing them one more time."  Miroku takes out another piece of paper and write all the spells again.

"Miroku.  All the youngsters in the village like you and want to play with you.  Why don't you go and spend some time with them?  You can't work so hard all the time."  His master says kindly.

"They like me because I can protect them from demons and monsters.  If I goof off my training, I can't protect them anymore.  I can't disappoint them by going easy on myself.  One day, I'm going to kill all the demons."  Miroku says as he keeps on practicing.

"Sometimes killing isn't the answer."  The master says.

"Demons killed my parents.  It's my duty to avenge my parent's life."

"You're such a brilliant child.  I don't want to see you live a life of hatred and vengeance."

"Worry not about me for I choose my own path.  I won't let another child lose their parents to the demons.  That's what I believe in; and that's the life I'll lead."

The master sighs.  He let Miroku continues practicing and leaves the room.

^__^   ^__^    ^__^    ^__^

"Miroku, is that really you?"  A man asks as Miroku walks pass him on the street.

"I'm sorry.  I don't seem to remember you."  Miroku says.

"My name is Akuno.  I'm your father's friend.  It's no wonder you don't remember me.  The last time we met you were only a baby.  You look just like your father, my son."

"A lot of people tell me that."

"I heard you follow your father's footsteps to be a demon hunter.  You made quite a name for yourself, too."

"Fame has no meaning to me.  All I want is to help those in need."

"You're such an honorable young man.  Your father will be so proud of you.  Why don't you come to my mansion?  Let my servants make you dinner."

"No, thanks.  Water demons are hunting the fishermen down at the river.  I'm going to help them."

"Oh, don't worry about them!  They are only fishermen.  How much are they paying you?  I can double it."

"All lives are precious, be they fishermen or farmers.  My skill is for helping people, not making money.  Excuse me."  Miroku says; he really dislike Akuno.

Akuno watches madly as Miroku walks away.  The rich man mutters, "foolish boy, you're as stupid as your father."

A demon walks up to Akuno.  Akuno asks, "that boy Miroku isn't going to cause us trouble, is he?"

The demon says, "don't worry.  You paid us to get rid of the fishermen.  We'll kill anyone who stand in our way.  That boy will be dead by sunset."

"Good."  Akuno says.

^__^   ^__^   ^__^  g__g;;;

Miroku gets to the riverbank and he can already sense the demons.  He jumps into the river and swims to the bottom.  The demons see him coming and attack him.  Miroku shows no fear.  He counterattacks the demons with all his might.

The demons punch Miroku and pulls onto his neck.  Miroku can't breath.  He keeps struggling but the demons are very strong.  Miroku is dying, yet he won't give up.  He waves his staff and pokes the demon between its eyes.

The demon screams in pain and let Miroku go.  He swims to the top and catch a breath.  Another demon pulls his leg and drags him back under the sea.  In the chaos Miroku looses his staff; he begins to lose his strength when the fishermen all swim down and help him.

"Minna." Miroku says.  One of the fishermen gives his the staff.  Miroku fights off all the demons with the help of the fishermen.  They help Miroku back to shore and thank him, "you're amazing!"

"Couldn't have done it without you all."  Miroku thanks them back.

Not too far away, Akuno is hiding behind a rock, looking madly at Miroku. "How dare that boy killed my demons and ruins my plan!"  the rich man screams.

"Worry not, Akuno.  It's new moon tonight.  We'll capture Inu-Yasha, then we can gain the power of Sesshumaru."  Akuno's demon partner tells him.

The fishermen invite Miroku to dinner.  The whole village gathers around the fire to sing and dance while eating roasted fish.  Miroku sits there and eats quietly. One of the elders asks, "Why aren't you dancing with them?"

"I was never much into festivities."  Miroku continues eating.

"You have such an old soul for your age.  I bet you never smile."

"My smile left with my parents when they leave this world."

"So sorry to hear that."

"Some people are destined to not smile their whole life.  Thank for the your hospitality, wish one.  It is time for me to bid my farwell."  Miroku stands up and leaves.

The elder says goodbye, "I hope you will find something to bring you back your smile."

Miroku is walking toward town when he senses demons in the forest.  The demon hunter goes to check it out.

^__^   ^__^  ^__^   6__9

Inu-Yasha, a young demon, is running away from a bunch of powerful monsters. He looks at the dusking sky and says, "damn it!"

It's new moon.  Inu-Yasha is a half demon and every month, at the night of the new moon, Inu-Yasha turns back into a human.  Tonight is the new moon.

"Stop running, it's futile.  You can't escape us in your human form!"  The monsters shout.

"I will die before I let you use me to get to Sesshumaru!"  The young demon shouts.  Sesshumaru is Inu-Yasha's older brother.  He is also the most powerful demon on Earth.  There is nothing Sesshumaru can't do and all the evil creatures want Sesshumaru to get something for them.  Yet, no one can ever get Sesshumaru to do anything.

The only thing that matters to Sesshumaru is Inu-Yasha.  The monsters figure if they capture Inu-Yasha, Sesshumaru will do what they say.  Inu-Yasha is vulnerable in human form and he is an easy pray for them.

TBC...


	2. Lover and Enemy II

Thanks for continuing reading my work.  I hope you're liking it.  Write me a review and tell me what you think, please?  Thanks!

Lover and Enemy Part II  
by F4 girl

The sun is completely gone.  Inu-Yasha turns into a human boy and one of the monsters shoots him with a poisoned darn.  Inu-Yasha screams in pain and falls to the ground.  He watches in fear as the monsters get closer to him.

Miroku jumps down from the tree and stands between Inu-Yasha and the monsters.  The young demon hunter waves his staff and says, "Touch the boy and you all die."

All the monsters charge toward Miroku.  Inu-Yasha screams and closes his eyes.  Suddenly, everything is quiet.  Inu-Yasha opens one of his eyes and peeks.  Miroku is smiling at him, "don't be scared.  They're gone now."

Inu-Yasha opens his eyes and look around. All the monsters are on the ground unconscious.  The young demon exclaims, "you beat them all up?"

Miroku says, "don't worry about that now.  Did they hurt you?"

"I feel dizzy."  Inu-Yasha says as he faints.  Miroku sees the poisoned darn on Inu-Yasha's thigh.  He pulls the darn out and sucks the poison out from Inu-Yasha.

The young demon wakes up and sees Miroku's lips on his thigh.  He screams and jumps away.  Miroku shouts, "be careful!"

Inu-Yasha realizes then he is jumping right into the river.  Miroku tries to grab the demon boy but ends up falling into the water too.  The two boys get out of the water; Miroku looks at the soaking wet Inu-Yasha and he does something he never did in his entire life.

Miroku laughs.

No one even makes Miroku feel that way before.  Inu-Yasha makes Miroku's heart light up warmly.  Inu-Yasha starts laughing, too.  The two boys laugh for a long time until Miroku stops and says, "pardon me.  I don't mean to startle you.  You got hit by a poisoned darn and I have to suck all the venom out or you'll die."

"Hmm. Thanks for saving my life.  My name is Inu-Yasha."

"I'm Miroku.  You're shivering.  Let me get a fire start to keep you warm."

Miroku starts a fire and says to the young demon, "let me take care of your wound."

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay in the morning."

"Don't be silly.  Wounds don't heal by themselves."  Miroku cleans Inu-Yssha's wound and wrap it.  Inu-Yasha blushes as Miroku's warm and gentle hand lightly blushes the sensitive skin on his thigh.

Inu-Yasha's wound will disappear in the morning when he turns back into a demon.  But he likes the way Miroku cares for him; so he just let Miroku do so.  Miroku finishes wrapping Inu-Yasha's wound and smiles, "there, all better now.  Poor boy, those huge monsters must be really scary to you.  Don't worry.  I'm going to protect you, okay?  Now get some sleep."

Inu-Yasha is mesmerizes by Miroku's handsome smiles.  The young demon says, "I'm not sleepy yet, can I stay up with you a little longer?"

"You can stay up as long as you like.  Here, eat some bread.  I don't have anything good to eat.  I only have some bread that the villagers gave me."

"As long as it's from you, then it's the best food on earth."  Inu-Yasha takes the bread.

Miroku smiles.  Even since his parent's death, Miroku is dead inside.  Today Inu-Yasha makes him feels alive again.

Inu-Yasha asks Miroku, "did anyone tell you that you got a nice smile?"

"I never smile to anyone.  I never smile, not until I met you."  Miroku says.

"Then I'm glad I met you.  You look handsome when you smile, you should smile more."  Inu-Yasha says happily.

Miroku blushes, "don't be silly."

They continue eating and talking as if they are old friends under the starlite sky.  Soon, morning comes and Inu-Yasha stands up.  Miroku asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm changing back to my real form."  Inu-Yasha answers as he turns back into a demon.  Miroku jumps up and shouts, "you're a demon?"

"What's the matter?  I thought we are friends!"  Inu-Yasha asks.

Ten millions thoughts rushes through Miroku's head.  Inu-Yasha is a demon!  In the heat of confusion, Miroku points his staff to Inu-Yasha and shouts,  "demons are my swore enemies!  Leave now or I will kill you!"

"But I'm still Inu-Yasha!  Nothing changed!"  Inu-Yasha says desperately.

"Run!  And don't even show your face again.  Next time I see you I'll show no mercy!"

Inu-Yasha lowers his head, "Miroku, I love you."

Miroku's heart seems to be speared by a hundred knives.  He looks away from Inu-Yasha.

"You don't believe that I love you?  You don't trust me just because I'm a demon?"  Inu-Yasha asks.  When Miroku doesn't answer, Inu-Yasha leaves with a broken heart.  He gets back to him home, only to discover that the castle is empty.

"Ni-san must be worried that I didn't come home last night and went out to look for me."  Inu-Yasha thinks.  He feels awful and lonely in the huge empty castle all by himself.  So he goes out to look for his Ni-san.

TBC


	3. Lover and enemy III

Finally, the last chapter.  Thanks for staying with me til the end.  Btw, my E-mail address is yaoiyaoiyeah@yahoo.com.hk.  Write to me if you lik!  ^__^

Oh, yeah, will you please review my story?  Thanks!

Lover and Enemy Part III  
by F4girl

Miroku never feels so annoyed in his entire life; he can't keep Inu-Yasha off his mind.  Miroku remembers the look on the broken-hearted Inu-Yasha's face and he hates himself for hurting Inu-Yasha that way.

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha."  Miroku mutters.  Then he sees several men walking toward him.

"Miroku-san.  Akuno-sama will like to talk to you."  The men inform Miroku.

Miroku is in a bad mood, "There're a lot of people who are awaiting for my help.  I don't have time for inconsequential conversations."

"He said to tell you he found the demon who killed your parents."

Miroku turns silent for a while; then he tells the men, "take me to Akuno."

^__^   ^__^   ^__^  *__*

Sesshumaru walks around the forest looking for his younger brother. He hates it when Inu-Yasha disappears in human form. He keeps thinking about all the horrible things that can happen to his younger brother.

Sesshumaru sees Inu-Yasha's body hanging down from a tree, dangling in the wind lifelessly.  The older brother screams and runs toward the body.  When he finally notices it's a fake, he had already fallen into a trap.  A cage falls down from the sky and captures Sesshumaru.

A couple of demons come out from behind the tree and says, "your baby brother is your weakness."

Sesshumaru tries to break the cage and his hands start to burn.  He screams in pain and the others laugh, "don't bother.  The cage is enforced by spell."

They take Sesshumaru back to Akuno's house.  Akuno smiles, "hello, Sesshumaru my dear friend.  We meet again."

"What did you do to my brother?" Sesshumaru screams.

"Oh, nothing yet.  But I'll make sure I sent him to join you in hell as soon as possible."

"You can't kill me.  You don't have the power to."

"I don't have the power to kill you, but I know someone who can."

Just then Miroku comes in.  He looks at Sesshumaru and asks Akuno, "he is the one who killed my parents?"

"Yes, he is.  Kill him and revenge your parents' death, my dear boy."  Akuno tells Miroku.

Sesshumaru says to Miroku, "I injured your parents because they were stealing my treasure, but I didn't kill them."

"How dare you lie to me like that!  You cold-blooded murderer!  Is your pearls and gold more important than my parent's life?"  Miroku screams.  "You know how much I suffered these years?  I'm walking and breathing but inside I'm dead!"

Miroku raises his staff at Sesshumaru when someone jumps in through the window and shouts, "Stop it!"

Miroku is in shock to see the intruder is Inu-Yasha.  He asks the half demon, "What are you doing here?"

"Sesshumaru is my brother.  If you're to kill him, you have to kill me first!"  Inu-Yasha gets between Miroku and Sesshumaru.

"Kill both of them!  They're demons!  The one who kill your parents!"  Akuno shouts.

"I understand your pain, but I didn't kill your parents!"  Sesshumaru says to Miroku.

"Kill them!  Or your father can't rest in peace!"  Akuno shouts.

"I don't care if you don't trust me.  Just believe my brother.  He never lies."  Inu-Yasha says.

Miroku is about to go crazy.  Everything is going so fast.  It's too much things for him to process at once and his head is about to explode.  He raises his staff and screams.

Inu-Yasha closes his eyes as he shields Sesshumaru from Miroku's attack.  Sesshumaru shouts, "Inu-Yasha!  Don't!"

Right before the staff hits Inu-Yasha, Miroku stops.  He drops his staff and says, "I can't kill you. I can't."

Miroku hugs Inu-Yasha and says, "I trust you.  I trusted EVERYTHING you said.  I'm sorry I was being such a fool earlier."

Inu-Yasha shakes his head, "now I know why you hate demons so much.  They killed your parnets."

Sesshumaru says to Miroku, "I didn't kill your parents, young man.  I merely chased them away because they were stealing my dark stone.  It's not any gold or pearl.  It's the key to the gate of hell.  Whoever took it can receive great power, but it can also lead to Armageddon.  I can't let any mortal have such powerful objects.  It's too dangerous."

"My parents will never want such power, unless..."  Miroku looks at Akuno.  If Akuno is lying, then it all make sense.  And Akuno is more than capable to lie.

"Tell me, Akuno.  How did my parents die?"  Miroku shouts as he pulls Akuno's collar.  Akuno's demons run up to grab Miroku and Inu-Yasha.  The two boys try to fight but there're just way too many of them.  Soon Akuno captures Miroku and Inu-Yasha.

Akuno walks up to Miroku, "You're as foolish as your father."

"You're the one who killed my father, aren't you?"  Miroku shouts madly.

"Yes, I am.  I told your father that the dark stone is mine, and Sesshumaru stole it from me.  Being a foolish do-gooder like your dad he went to get it back for me.  Your parents were badly injured by Sesshumaru, but he didn't kill them.  He let them go and ask them never to return."

"I did."  Sesshumaru says.

Akuno continues, "your parents then realize Sesshumaru wasn't a bad demon and they started to wonder my intention; so I killed them and framed it on Sesshumaru.  It was easy since Sesshumaru wounded them badly already, all I did was stubbing them at the heart."

"You monster!"  Miroku shouts.

Akuno replies, "Your dad will try and stop me if he knows I was after the dark power.  So I have to kill him.  Just like I have to kill you now."

Miroku chants a spell.  Akuno says, "your spell can't be strong enough for all my demons."

Miroku says coldly, "it's a releasing spell, fool."

Akuno watches in fear as Sesshumaru's seals are broken.  The powerful demon jumps out from his cage and all the monsters run away in fear.  Akuno screams, "you annoying roaches!  Die!"

Akuno tries to stub Miroku with a knife but Inu-Yasha pushes Miroku away.  The rich man can't stop charging and hits the wall.  He loses his grab on the knife and stub himself.

"NO!"  Akuno screams.  He falls to the ground and dies.

^__^   ^__^   ^__^   O__o

Everyone is running toward Miroku and Inu-Yasha.  The two boys are giving out all Akuno's treasures to the people in need.  Miroku is happy, all those people who suffered because of Akuno are now remunerated.  Sesshumaru sits not too far away to watch over the two boys.

"Your brother isn't mad at me for killing all the demons?"  Miroku asks Inu-Yasha.

"You only kill the greedy, bad demons.  My brother thinks you're all right."  Inu-Yasha says.

Miroku smiles, "Great!  I don't know what to do if he won't let me see you again.  I love you too much."

The words 'I love you' makes Inu-Yasha blushes.  Miroku smiles and says, "come on. Let's go!  We still have a lot of people that we need to give money to!"

The two boys run away.  Sesshumaru stands up and follow them.

The end ^__^


End file.
